Forever
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: They always thought they were alone, that there was no one in the world like them. They were only freaks of nature, nothing more. They didn't know how wrong they were, they weren't freaks of nature, they were works of art.  Pointless, just written for fun


They always thought they were alone, that there was no one in the world like them. They were only freaks of nature, nothing more. They didn't know how wrong they were, they weren't freaks of nature, they were works of art.

As Sasuke opened the main door of the Uchiha estate, Black clashed with blue, ice met fire.

Naruto was standing at the door with a small smile on his face. He didn't get a chance to see Sasuke yesterday so he was making up for it today.

"Sasuke," Naruto greeted, giving a bow of the head, Sasuke doing the same.

The teenage boys quickly walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. It was a dark room, red and black walls with matching furniture. Posters littered the walls in a neat fashion along with pictures of the two, Sasuke and Naruto.

They were best friends.

Every since Iruka and Kakashi Hatake had adopted Naruto Uzumaki, he and Sasuke had been friends. Rivals in the beginning, hating and loathing one another. Nearly a year passed before the boys realized they were not as different as they thought they were, that they could not hate each other when they were the only two with their abilities.

Sasuke figured out he could read minds at a young age, 11 to be exact. He had used his ability to control and talk to people through their minds as well as read their thoughts to get exactly what he wanted. The death of his family, He had manipulated his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, making him murder their entire family.

He didn't care, there was not an ounce of care or love in his body, except for the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Both lived a life of pain and hatred so strong that no one could understand, they belonged together.

At the age of 14, two years after they met and became best friends, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten together. Their abilities had helped them greatly to get to know one another.

A strange love story, yet a beautiful one.

Naruto Uzumaki had also figured out his ability around the age of eleven. His parents had been murdered by non other than the hokage of Konaha. According to the hokage his parents were full of evil, a spirit split in to, half resting in one and half in the other and when merged they could destroy the world.

Naruto could shape shift if you would, he could transform himself into any living, breathing, organism in the world. His main appearance was himself, with orange carved skin and bright green eyes, blonde hair as bright as the sun itself.

Their were other 'special people' as he liked to call it, around Konoha. Gaara, a lean red haired boy who could control sand, Sakura Haruno, a flaming chick who could turn her body to stone, obtaining streangth so strong no one could beat her, Hinata Hyuuga a quiet girl who could fly and shoot lava from her mouth, Kiba Inuzuka, a gruff teenage boy who as they liked to call it had the 'calling of the wolves' able to call any wolf or dog within 50 miles to his side.

The list went on and on, their were lots of people around Konoha who had abilities, non were the same, all different and special in their own way.

After Sasuke and Naruto had gotten together Gaara had tried to ask Naruto on a date, leading to a major brain injury due to Sasuke. To say in the least Sasuke was possessive, Naruto was his and his alone, anyone who dared look at him wrong would pay the price, everyone knew that.

It was love like no other.

So here they sat on the raven's king sized bed, merely looking at one another. Naruto wasn't a fool, he knew Sasuke was reading his mind. Waiting for something to pop up so he could taunt and tease him about it. Naruto could stop this tho, he could block his mind from Sasuke where he was only able to hear what the blonde wanted him to hear, which is exactly what he was doing now.

"Stop blocking me." Sasuke's voice was soft, nowhere near as angry as he sounded when he spoke to all the others.

Naruto just smiled softly, "Stop trying to break into my brain."

Sasuke shifted so Naruto's head was laying on his chest, his left arm underneath the blonds neck wrapping around his side and Naruto's arm across his chest. "I want to kiss you."

Naruto smirked, a orange prickly form ran over his body, he looked up at Sasuke with bright green eyes, "You want to kiss me now?"

Sasuke snorted at the annoying voice of the one and only Sakura Haruno, "Change back." he could not stand that girl.

Naruto had always teased him about Sakura's love for him, it really was horrible. His onyx eyes watched as the orange prickly form ran over Naruto's body once more, this time his eyes hardened, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, Sasuke, It's been so long..." A deep voice sounded through out the room.

Naruto moved to strattle the older uchiha's waist, his onyx eyes matching Sasuke's own. His long black hair flowing over his back and shoulders, not having a hair tie on hand. He let out a laugh and kissed Sasuke on the lips, trailing his tongue across his bottom lip.

"How crewl Naruto, changing into my own brother. You should be ashamed." The raven smirked once more, watching as Naruto finally turned back to his blue eyes, blond haired self.

"Never be ashamed of what you are." Naruto kissed those soft lips again, Sasuke's hands trailed up his thighs and onto his hips. "My father once said that to me, before he had a katana shoved through his skull."

"It hurts you to remember those things, all the pain you were put through before Iruka and Kakashi took you in. All the abuse and sexual harassment you indured, the brain numbing words those people spit at you like venom, it hurts to remember dosen't it Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, reading the blonde's mind.

"Hah," Naruto smiled against his lovers lips, his eyes twitching in pain. "You steal my memories Sasuke, you should hate me for the things i've done." he whispered, his voice full of pain.

"As should you, yet here we are, in a sinful embrace, so deeply in love we'd kill anyone to stay together." Sasuke whispered equally quiet.

Their lips brushed against one another and their breath mangled, eyes closed. "Our love can never end, were bound to one another, two halfs making a whole, ever separated and we'd murder our way back to one another." A smile graced the blondes lips, "You'll never leave me, right Sasuke?"

" 'Til death do us part."

Sasuke connected their lips once more, both smiling into the kiss.


End file.
